The present invention pertains to a manually-operated stopper extractor for a container filled with carbonated beverage, champagne, sparkling wine and the like, which is highly stable due to its self-centering support, having a very simple, effective mechanism utilizing an extracting yoke which prevents the stopper to be propelled under great force from the neck of the bottle.
For centuries, stoppers have been made of natural cork due to the resilient features of this material, whose molecular resilient memory allows it to expand against the internal walls of the container neck which it closes.
At present, corks made of plastic materials are used as well, having functional, constructive designs similar to those made of cork. In both types of stoppers, either cork or plastic, the voluminous head formed on the stopper allows for the manual removal thereof.
Champagne bottles are opened by hand, with the user grasping the bottle around the neck and pushing against the cork with his or her thumbs. This operation requires a manual force and a degree of skillfulness. After the stopper is first moved outward from the neck of the bottle, the internal pressure of the gases within the container finally causes the stopper to be violently and speedily removed or expelled from the bottle. Such an occurrence may cause the user to suffer eye injuries and other types of injuries. This extraction task is typical and known and is virtually never left to a female or a child to accomplish.
Conventional, known stoppers are provided with a head by which they are manually removed or they can be removed using manual extractors of different types. Most manual extractors incorporate some type of a lever mechanism where the power arm is a manual handle. Strength is defined by means of a jaw provided for contacting the stopper and transmitting traction and rotation motion thereto. These manual mechanisms are used for removing stoppers in an attempt to make the task easier and quicker.
One of the drawbacks encountered with the prior art extracting devices is that their manufacture is quite complex. The other drawback is that they are difficult to handle by the user, especially for restaurant waiters, as both hands must be used, there is no means of retaining the stopper in the bottle neck and, also, because some of the beverage may be spilled during removal.
Several stopper extraction devices for sparkling beverages are known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,696 discloses an extraction tool having a unitary handle, a pair of side arms and a central jaw member which dislodge the stopper from the bottle neck. U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,277 relates to an extraction tool having a handle with one end having an opening wedge portion which is engageable with the head end of the stopper to wedge the stopper from the bottle. However, neither of these patents provide a method or device to prevent the stopper from being propelled under great force from the bottle. In such an instance, the stopper may strike an object or the user may be injured during removal of the stopper from the bottle neck.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,394 relates to a complex, difficult to use pliers-like device. Because the arms of the pliers remain away from the neck of the bottle, two hands are required to use the device. Accordingly, the risk of the bottle tipping and being unstable is a significant problem with such a device.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,267 a stopper extracting/stopper insertion device is disclosed. The extractor is a mechanism comprising a gear assembly with several linkages. This mechanism is subject to failures and frequently gets choked when being operated, thereby requiring the user to exert an additional force to remove the stopper, such task being inconvenient for the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,613 discloses an extractor mechanism. This structure requires a side lever to move the mechanism. Because the fulcrum lies over a vertical elongated member, the force is exerted on the side of the bottle in an unbalanced condition which may cause the bottle to slip from the user""s hands. U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,993 also relates to an extractor mechanism having a lateral handle. Thus the force is exerted laterally and presents the risk of the bottle slipping from the user""s hands.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,711 discloses an extractor which is also based on an arm having a gear assembly. Such a complex structure is likely to become choked while being operated.
The present invention constitutes an improvement over the previous prior art devices because it can be operated with only one hand, and it is not necessary for the user to grasp the bottle.
The reason for this result is that the structure of the present invention is firmly mounted over the neck of the bottle with the handle projecting only a small portion from the frame of the extractor. Also, the present invention mechanism is based on a yoke which first engages the bottom of the head end of the stopper and then the yoke moves upwardly to dislodge the stopper from the neck of the bottle.
Additionally, the extraction of the stopper in accordance with the present invention takes place within a housing. Accordingly, the violent propulsion of the stopper from the bottle is prevented. This structure of the present invention provides the benefit of being safer for the user thereof.